Will It Go Too Far?
by toto4396
Summary: Nessie is 15 and Edward is being too strict? Will he lose his temper? Go too far? Will Nessie turn to Jake? Will Alice want Nessie? Will Nessie give into peer presure? Story is WAY better than summary! rated T!
1. The fight Alice

**Disclaimer-**

**Tori- if i'm REALLY good will santa give me a Twilight?**

**Alice- NO**

**Tori- Please???**

**Alice- I SAID NO**

**Tori- DANG!**

**Will It Go Too Far?**

**A story by Tori- a Tori Story!**

**"Nessie! Come on!" yelled Alice from down stairs.**

**"I'm almost ready!" I yelled back as I was frantically trying to straighten my hair. "Goodness. You think that me laying out her outfit would be enough to have her ready on time!" I heard Alice say downstairs. I grabbed my purse on the way out of my room and flew down the stairs, to meet Alice at the bottom inspecting my hair and eye-makeup.**

**"You look great, but if you ever want to hit all these stores in one day, you had better hurry up." I rolled my eyes and went past her to Mom and Dad, sitting in the kitchen.**

**"Alright, well I'm off to the mall. I'll be back some time tonight."**

**My Dad looked over my outfit of a teal mini skirt, black knee-high heeled leather boots, a low-cut white tank top, with a teal rock necklace. "No daughter of mine is going out like that!" he scoffed, putting his newspaper down on the table, and giving me that a that said 'get out of that outfit right now'.**

**"Dad! Its perfectly fine! Aunt Alice picked it out!**

**"Renesme Cullen, you will go change **_**right **_**now. Do you understand me?" He said, raising his voice, and arching his eyebrow. "And Alice?" he said turning his head to her.**

**"What?" she said in her most preppy 'your not in charge of me' voice "She's fifteen! Get over it, **_**Daddy.**_** Clothes are a necessity and an art, so don't insult it." I stood behind Alice with my hands on my hips, and a big triumphant smile on my face.**

"**Fine! Your not going." Dad said simply.**

"**What that is so not fair! I cant believe this! Dad! I mean" I whined.**

"**That's my final word, now up to your room." He said raising his voice and standing up. He always looked scary when he made that look, and got all defensive, but he didn't scare me.**

"**Fine!" I said as I turned on my heel and started to walk out of the room I muttered "Fuck him. Strict as…"**

"**RENESME CULLEN!" I heard my dad shout from behind me. Shit! I forgot about the whole can hear all, and read minds. Why did he have to be like this. He grabbed me by the arm and spun me around. I tried to pull back from his grasp but it was useless. "**_**What**_** did you just say?!?!?!" he asked, his face an inch from mine.**

"**I didn't say anything!" I defended, now choking back tears. "Stoppit! Let me go!" I screamed at him.**

"**Don't raise your voice at me!" he said, through his voice, grip tightening. **

"**I'll do whatever the fuck I please!" I spit back at him, not realizing the ferocity of what I had just said. **

"**Damn it! You disrespectful child!" but then his arms were gone, and Mom, Bella, was holding him back. "Your grounded for a week!" he yelled, furious. No phone, internet, T.V., parties, and you will be in bed by 9:00pm!" **

"**What the fuck!" I screamed at him, only making him fight against my mom harder. "Mom?!"**

"**Honey, listen to your father. That was very disrespectful. Now go upstairs." She said all of this calmingly and dismissively, so I knew there was no point in trying to fight her. "And Alice, shopping trip over."**

"**Okay." She said, trying to cheer me up "Come on Ness, lets go upstairs, I NEED to redo your toenails, desperately."**

"**Fine." I said, talking her arm and going up the stairs "What a fuckoff." I mumbled to her. **

**Then I heard a deep growl from downstairs "Two Weeks!" I heard Daddy yell. I ran the rest of the way to my room, and slammed the door, but Alice was already sitting on the bed.**

**"C'mere." She said, patting the bed beside her. I sat down and she put her arm around me "I know I mouthed him off and all, but YOU cant! I know he's being harsh on you, but it's cause he loves you."**

**"Yeah, I can sure tell."**

**"He does!"**

**"Yeah, that's a load of shit, If I ever heard it!"**

**"Ness! Watch your language! You know your dad can hear you."**

**"I really don't give a fuck, in fact…" I imagined Jake kissing me, then pushing me on the bed, ripping my clothes off me… I heard a growl from down stairs, and a piece of furniture break. **

**"What did you show him?" Alice asked.**

**"Jake ripping my clothes off me!" we both burst into hysterics. **

**"Oh! You, *snort, had better, *snort, stop! He's gonna make it three!!! HAHAHAHA!" Alice just couldn't stop laughing, viewing the things Edward was thinking about doing in the future.**

**"OH! Hahaha! Hey. Hey. Hey. Okay Auntie, we seriously need to find something for me to wear for school! I mean, I cant shop over the internet, so what do I do?"**

**"Please, as if I cant pick every thing out!"**

**"Alice…..."**

**"I can do it!" I gave her a worried glance "Trust me, now go do your summer reading, Aunt Alice has got this." And with that she was gone, and I had Little Women in my lap. 'Well atleast I have time to sleep in.' I thought, threw the book on the floor, and laid back.**

**Watcha think?**

**It's my first one that has been up for longer than 3 days... i kinda took the other one down... I'm new to this!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!!! The more comments, the more chapters!!!**

**I will dedicate my next chapter, to my best comment! **

**Except, tay, you are out of the competition. (My BFF on FanFiction)**

**COMMENT PLEASE!**


	2. Night Out at La Push Baby!

Disclaimer:

Tori- apparently Santa thought I was a bad girl. I have no Twilight!

Alice- well no duh, your no angel

Santa- HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Tori- what the…?

Alice- Santa is stalking you… hahaha….

Night Out!

Dedicated to-

bella and edaward forever

Alice had been out all day shopping, and shopping, and oh yeah, shopping! I was still totally pissed at my dad and was not half way ready to forgive him. I finished all 600 pages of Little Women in four hours, which was pretty slow for me. After that, I flipped through a couple magazines, but all I wanted to do was be with Jake. I was going out tonight, and that was that. I texted Jake quickly while I went out to hunt, then deleted the message. I made sure I didn't think that I was going anywhere tonight, so that Alice wouldn't see me going.

When I got home I changed into a black mini skirt, grey tight laced cami, and the same knee high heeled leather boots. I did my eye shadow in a dark smoky look, mostly black and dark grays, heavy mascara too. Of course I didn't need foundation, my skin was ivory and smooth naturally. At 10:30 I went out the front door pretending too take a calming walk by myself, due to the fact I was still upset. After I was out of Daddy's range, I ran to the nearest street, and found Jake sitting in his awesome car.

"Hey Baby!" I said as I slid into the passenger seat, and leaned over to give Jake a kiss. His warm lips met mine and I knew I was home. I didn't want to stop but Jake pulled back, knowing we should get away before Alice had a vision.

"Hey Sexy." He said, as he revved the engine, and sped off. I stuck my fist out the window and screamed "WOOHOO!" I loved the feel of my hair flying against the wind like a midnight stream. One of Jakes hands was on the wheel, the other caressing my thigh. "Love you." He said softly.

I grinned mischievously and said "Love you too," leaning back over to give him another quick kiss. "Lets go to a club, I got a fake I.D."

"Renesme Cullen! How did you get a fake I.D.?" he asked, shocked, and slightly upset.

"Money can get you anything. Now, about which club to go to…"

"I am NOT taking you to a club Nessie."

"But Jakey, you've let me drink before, and the music is fine, and you'll be the only one I'm dancing with."

"No, and that's my final answer.'

"Fine. Damn, you're just like my dad."

"Don't even get me started there Nessie, but I will take you down to La Push. The teens are having a big party down there."

"M'kay baby. Whatever you say." We drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, until we got to the beach. My mouth hung agape. The beach was covered in different color lights, hanging and on the ground. They had rap and rock blasting through the speakers. Clearly the party had started some time ago. Already the girls were grinding their pelvises against their guys legs, and the majority of people were drunk. This was so strange for La Push, but hey, anything can happen in La Push!

"Come on!" he said to me, and led me to a cluster of couches in the middle of the groups. Quil and Claire were already already on top of each other. "Hey Quil!" Quil looked up, and pounded fists with Jake.

"Hey man." He said, smiling, and sitting up.

"Hey Claire!" I said excitedly, and plopped down beside her, on the white couch in the middle of the beach.

"Hey! I see Jake snuck you out."

"You bet! He's just great like that!" Jake sat down beside me and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Aww what a sweet hart."

"Yeah I know, too bad Quil could never stand up to him!"

"Oh Whatever!" exclaimed Claire, and softly punched my arm.

I texted her quickly, my patience going-

'Hey, get ur bo & the rest uv them outta here now, I need sum alone time! ;)'

With that Claire took Quil by the arm, and said "Come on baby, lets dance! You too boys, go get someone to dance with!" and with that the pack got up and dispersed, but right before Claire completely left, she bent down to me and whispered so only I could hear "Have fun." And she was off.

"Mmm, it sure is pretty tonight." I told Jake turning toward him.

"Not as pretty as you." He responded, putting his hand on my cheek, and sweeping my hair out of my face. Another native couple sat down on the couch beside us and started making out wildly. "Hmph!" laughed Jake, getting closer to me. He brought his lips closer to mine, and they met. I smiled through our kiss and he knew it. My lips parted as did his, and I was lost. I felt our tounges rolling over each others aimlessly. I crawled on tip of him, as he was still sitting, and entangled my hands in his hair. I had my legs on either side of him, knowing he loved it when I did this. He slid his hands from my waist to my ass and I chuckled, knowing Daddy would kill me and Jake if he could see.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his lips never leaving mine.

"Nothing." I said, pulling back, and standing up to Jakes sadness. "Lets dance too!" then the look of sadness completely vanished from his face. He led me into the crowd, and put his hand around my waist. 'Just Dance' was blasting through the speakers as loud as possible, and the crowd responded to it by a frenzy of dancing. I knew the way Jake like me to dance, and I did, as I knew he would repay me later, by a million kisses. As the song got to a close I pushed myself against him, and whispered "We could always go to your room…" Not being able to hold myself back. I wanted him, now. I slid my hand down his waist, he took my wrist and stopped me.

"Please Nessie, your fifteen. I shouldn't even let you do half the things I do." He said, though I knew what he really wanted to do.

"Well then why do you?" I asked, tracing the muscles in his arms, my body still against his.

"I don't have to if you don't want to."

"Haha, very funny."

"Hey, just out of curiosity, what time is it?" he asked carelessly.

I checked my watch and said "twelve thirty-five."

"Shit! Nessie, I've gotta get you home!"

"Awww, please!"

"No, trust me." and with that he led me back out of the crowd and to his car. I got in dismissively, and pretended to play with my hair, not even noticing him. We drove most of the way home, till he pulled over and turned to me "You looked so hot tonight." He whispered, teeth grazing my earlobe. He was already on top of me, and had the seat leaning back half way.

"Well I had fun too." I said, my breathing starting to get uneven. He kissed me softly at first, then let himself kiss me with such force, I was gasping for air. He slid his hands up and down my waistline, pressing himself against me. I was almost ready to forget completely about getting home till I heard a bang against the outside of Jake's door.

I gasped as I saw Jasper outside the window, fangs bared. "Shit!" I exclaimed, as Jake quickly got back into his seat.

"Out here, right now!" Jasper hissed, now standing back, arms crossed. I leaned over quickly to give Jake a peck and got out of the car.

Quickly Jasper's hands closed around my arms and said acid leaking through his voice "_What _were you thinking!!!" Jake got out of the car, and slammed his door, coming over to Jasper. Jasper let go of me and turned to Jake "I promise I wont hurt her, what happens to her is up to her parents. Trust me, Mongrel, you'll see her again in due time." Jake nodded, and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Love you." He said as he got into the car and sped away.

"Shit! What did you have to do that for Jasper?" I yelled at him.

He grabbed my arm again and pulled my face barely an inch from his. I had never seen Jasper lose his temper. He practically spit at me, venom coming from his voice like spears "Because of the fact you are acting like an immature two year old! You feel like you can do anything without paying consequences! You're whoring around with your boyfriend, and your _physically_ fifteen! You are acting like a disrespectful bitch! THAT is why!" and with that he led me by my arm through the forest to Grandpa Carlisle's house. He ran faster then he knew I could run, making me depend upon him. I saw my dad waiting on the porch for me, and I knew I was in for it.

HEYYYY!

Sorry for the terrible chapter but I kinda had a block lol.

I have 35 visitors and TWO comments!

Anyone care to explain that to me?

That's what I thought!

If I can get 5 more comments I will have a new chapter by Friday!

Come on!

Comment people comment!


	3. Confrontations

Disclaimer:

Tori- I know! I will ask the Easter bunny for Twilight! AHA!

Alice- ummm…. You cant really do that… he's dead…

Tori- how? I just saw him yesterday!

Alice- well… I was hunting yesterday… and he got in my way…

Tori- *GASP you wouldn't!

Easter Bunny- *COUGH *GASP help meee!!! *CHOKING

Alice- well might as well finish the job…

Tori- don't you dare! He WILL give me a twilight!

Easter Bunny- I *GASP dont *GASP have *GASP one *CHOKING

Tori- ……. Just kill him now……..

Give Me A Break!

Dedicated to-

The Real Renesmee Cullen and vampire is

"Let go of me!" I hissed at Jasper as he dragged me through the woods. I saw my dad standing on the porch with his arms crossed, and I knew I was in for it. "Shit!" I growled, and tried to run the other way, to get away from him. Jasper was invincible and just tugged on me tighter, when we got to the porch, Jaspers hand were replaced by my dad's, grabbing my shoulders.

"What were you thinking?" he roared at me, practically screaming.

"What the… crap Dad? It's not that bad! Why are you so fucking mad? Get a fucking grip on yourself!" I practically screamed back.

He backed off and went to my Mother's side, as she was clearly hurt too. "Renesme," Dad started "You will go up to your room now. You will not go out for 2 more weeks on top of your grounding. No Jacob."

I turned to my mom who hadn't said a thing and said "I'm sorry Mommy, I just had to see Jacob." Then I turned to my dad and walked up confidently. Because of my heels I almost came to him shoulders. I said this with as much confidence as I could muster. "You just don't like Jacob because you know Mom would have fell in love with him if you hadn't made her part of your life. She could have been normal, like what I want to be. So just because you know part of Moms heart will always belong to Jacob, doesn't mean you have to fuck up my life like the little bitch you are. So just get the hell OUT OF MY LIFE!" I ended this screaming at him, tears pouring down my cheeks.

Edward stood in front of me, fist clenched. "Go to your room." Is all he could manage to say.

"NO!"

"Go to your room, NOW!" he said again, taking a step towards me. I didn't flinch.

"No." I said simply, then raising my hand to examine my perfect nails.

I could see Edward was about to break till I saw Carlisle come onto the porch and say "Renesmee, please go to your room." He said calmly.

"Fine." I said, and sighed. "But I'm staying with Alice, not in the cabin."

"Alright. That's reasonable." Carlisle responded, opening the glass door for me.

"Thank you." I said, as I started to walk towards the door I turned around and faced my dad. "Oh! And Dad?" he didn't respond to I continued. "Fuck. You." I said, then turned on my toes, and clicked my stilettos through the huge house. "Alice?!" I called, going up to her room.

"Hey!" she met me at the door, practically bouncing. "Ill tell Jazzy to make us some snacks." She took me inside her room, and sat me on the bed. "Are you ready to see the clothes!?" she asked, spiky hair bobbing even more.

"Alright Alice!" I said, ready to have some fun after the incident. As I saw her pullout a shirt with silver sequins and jean miniskirt when all of a sudden, Jasper burst through the door.

"Alice sweetie, please put those clothes back up, she doesn't deserve them." He said, now having the appearance of being calm, but I knew he was livid still inside.

I know! Terrible super short chapter!

I have SCHOOL! Blegh

Promise I will write a long chapter either of a new book Im planning or this one.

But either way there will be a new chap this weekend!

I will dedicate my story to the two nicest comments!

Luv ya!


End file.
